


We Told Each Other This Morning

by fluffynarwhal



Series: The Tomorrow Confessions [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, No Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, don't tell anyone but theo is a baby, i have to warn you how fluffy it is, idk what else to tag, just alllllllllll flufffffffffyyyyyy fluff, liam loves his baby though ok, stiles is only mentioned, the ending proves stiles is a gremlin, the others are mentioned too - Freeform, the things theo tells liam is so fucking sappy, theo is basically the softest person out there, theo is in love and tells liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynarwhal/pseuds/fluffynarwhal
Summary: Theo let it sink in that he was about to tell Liam how he felt. Truly, without alcohol or his friends as a buffer. He was going to confess his feelings towards the boy. And for some reason, he didn’t feel as nervous as he did last night. He was ready. He was scared to lose the beta, of course; but like breaking through the water and taking a gulp of air for the first time, he realized that he could get through this. Theo loved him with his entire soul, and he had hope.Or, Theo and Liam finally wake up the morning after and confess their feelings towards one another.





	We Told Each Other This Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the final installation of The Tomorrow Confessions. I'm so proud of the word with this series, even though it is extremely small. I want to thank those of you who have read, liked, commented, and bookmarked it. I had so much fun writing it, and hope to do more of this in the future. I love the Thiam trope so much, and hope my message with each fic was fun to read. 
> 
> Again, thank you for your support. If you're interested in Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson fandom, check out my other fics. At this moment, I have two WIPs and one finished one. I'm also in the process of writing a fic for the TV Show Fic Fest where I'll be doing How To Get Away With Murder. Give those a like if you're feeling nice :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and the continued support. Have fun reading this lovelies! 
> 
> All my love,  
> K xxx

Theo stirred, the sunlight drifting through his bedroom window in rays reflecting off the glass. He inhaled deeply, Liam’s scent filling his nose and covering his body. He glanced down, finding the beta draped across his chest, one arm tucked under his body, and the other lying against Theo’s neck, the boy’s thumb idly tracing circles in his skin.

Liam obviously didn’t realize what he was doing as he slept, but Theo couldn’t bring himself to wake him. The sunlight caught on his eyelashes, the tops of his cheek bones, and the very tip of his nose. His lips pouted and brows twitched every other second. The beta even snored softly, every small detail about him becoming perfect to Theo.

Theo let it sink in that he was about to tell Liam how he felt. Truly, without alcohol or his friends as a buffer. He was going to confess his feelings towards the boy. And for some reason, he didn’t feel as nervous as he did last night. He was ready. He was scared to lose the beta, of course; but like breaking through the water and taking a gulp of air for the first time, he realized that he could get through this. Theo loved him with his entire soul, and he had hope. 

Still holding his breath, Theo exhales and pulls Liam closer to his body, the younger boy smiling in his slumber and nuzzling in closer. He watches him, the way Liam’s lips move minutely and his brows twitch. They crease on his forehead as if he were having a nightmare. Theo rubs his hand down his back, hoping to soothe him.

“I thought you left again,” Liam grumbles, rubbing his cheek against Theo’s chest with a sigh.

Theo snuffled and closed his eyes, basking in Liam’s warmth. “Couldn’t leave with you glued to my side all night,” he murmured. Liam smiled and leaned his head up, blinking slowly like he wanted to make sure he memorized Theo’s face. The very edges of his mouth quirked up. “What are you thinking about?” Theo wonders.

“You,” the beta whispered, voice still dripping in sleep.

“We should probably talk about last night,” Theo reasoned. Liam sighed and nodded. “I just want to tell you how I feel. I have to get it off my chest.”

“I’m listening,” Liam replied, sliding off Theo’s chest and laying beside him instead.

Theo turned to face and him and took the boy’s hand in his. “I – I fucking love you, bubs,” he whimpered, feeling tears pinprick his eyes. “I think I have for a while, no, it’s been a long fucking time, and I’m terrified.”

Liam reached forward and placed on of his hands on Theo’s chest. “Theo,” he whispered, never breaking the eye contact.

“There sausage, egg, and cheese breakfast burritos in the cafeteria the week you were turned,” Theo says, shuffling slightly closer to Liam. “I fell in love when you scored the winning goal of the last game that season we went to playoffs. I fell in love with you when it rained in Beacon Hills one season, and you showed up at my door drenched because you shifted and couldn’t control it. I fell in love with the taste of whiskey because I always smell it when you walk into the room. I fell in love with you before Hayden, and then Rose. I fell in love with you so fucking slowly it was killing me, but I still find new reasons to fall in love with you every day.” Theo took a steadying breath and cupped the side of Liam’s cheek.

“You should write a book,” Liam joked, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

Theo chuckled wetly, his own tears threatening to fall. “I fell in love with you and the details no one else would think about,” he breathed, his voice shaky. “But I’m scared shitless. I’m terrified because it would break my heart to lose you, whether that be in a relationship sense, or friendship wise. I don’t really know what I would do if you disappeared from my life. I was terrified of losing you because I didn’t know if you felt the same way about me. And then last night with that girl – “

Liam smiled and wiped his face, leaning in to kiss the alpha’s nose. “Can I be honest with you?” he wondered. Theo nodded and rested his head on the pillow, waiting for him to explain. “Last night, I told Stiles to talk to you.”

Theo leaned up on his elbow, looking down at the beta. “Are you joking?”

“No,” Liam giggled, shaking his head. “Everyone knew the way I felt about you, aside from Derek and Malia. Scott told me he didn’t care who I was involved with.”

“Wait, Scott doesn’t care?” Theo asked.

Liam’s brows scrunched together. “No? Why would he give a shit?”

Theo scoffed. “Because you’re his beta,” he said like it made perfect sense. “Because you’re essentially his little brother and he has this… protective vibe over you.”

“Jesus, Theo,” Liam laughed. “Scott doesn’t care, and neither does anyone else for that matter.” He mirrored Theo and rose up to his elbow, carding his fingers through Theo’s hair. “Stiles was supposed to talk to you and drop some hints.”

“What about the girl?”

“She figured it out within a few seconds,” Liam replied. “She said she’d help me get you to take me home. We danced while she watched you and told me what to do. Next thing I know, I’m stumbling over to you and making an ass of myself trying to get you to notice.”

Theo sighed, his body relaxing and melting to putty. “If you had any idea what’s been going through my head the past few years,” he grumbled, a smile working it’s way onto his face.

Liam leaned forward just a touch. “Can you show me?”

The alpha watched him carefully, waiting for him to move. When he didn’t, Theo moved one hand to cup the boy’s cheek. “I’m going to kiss you and I need you to tell me if you don’t want me to.”

“Fucking finally,” Liam grins. Theo rolls his eyes and leans down, catching the boy’s lips within his own.

As far as a first kiss goes, this one had to be the best one Theo’s ever experienced. A burst of flames ignites behind Theo’s eyes. A solar flare burning through the sky, leaving molten ash and rock in its place. It tingles, running through his veins and lighting his body up with passion. It’s soft, intimate and easy, like something he was born to do. It feels natural; right.

He holds Liam’s face as he runs his tongue along his bottom lip, nipping at it just barely. He suddenly can’t feel Liam’s body against him like he wants, so Theo flips them, pushing the beta’s arm down and draping his body across his.

“I’ve been waiting years for you to do that,” Liam sighs happily, wrapping his arms around Theo’s neck and pulling his face back into a bruising kiss.

Theo plants one hand by Liam’s head while the other runs down the expanse of the boy’s sides, lighting goosebumps where they trail. Liam lifts his legs and wraps them around Theo’s waist, following each movement he makes. The alpha moves his hips just so, a surprised gasp from Liam echoes, startling the both of them. Theo pulls away and trails feather light touches down his neck.

Liam cards his fingers through the alpha’s hair at the nape of his neck as he gasps out a quiet groan. “You were wearing blue,” he says breathlessly.

Theo leans up confused. “Blue?”

Liam nods, “The first time I met you, you were wearing blue and had a ring on your middle finger. I learned to love tequila because I could always smell it on your breath when you took me home. Thought if I drank enough, it would feel like kissing you.”

“You are incredible,” Theo sighs.

“You told me your favorite color was orange because your sister loved to sit and watch the sunsets with your mother,” the beta says this time, moaning as Theo sucks a spot on the side of his neck. “Every time I see an orange sky or a painting with the color, I think of you.”

“Fuck,” Theo mumbled, rocking his hips forward gently. He places his hand against Liam’s hip, steadying him. Kissing Liam again, Theo swallows the moan that escaped Liam’s lips, moving so slowly, it pained him.

“You have no idea how much I love,” Liam says high in his throat, gripping onto Theo’s ass to drive him forward again. "Love you so much."

It takes another high pitched whine and Theo feeling both his and Liam’s cock swell under their movements for him to stop. “We should probably stop here,” Theo reasons, lifting his head and kissing the boy softly. He opens his eyes and pecks his nose. Grinning at Liam’s pout, he says, “I want to treat you like a king, and I can’t do that when I don’t have condoms or lube. Plus, we both need a shower.”

Liam snuffles a laugh and rests his hands on Theo’s face, brushing his thumbs along his cheekbones. “I like you sweaty,” he retorts, yelping when Theo bites down on his collarbone.

“Nasty,” Theo chides, but still smiling just the same. “I want to take you out sometime. A real date where we get dressed up and go to a fancy dinner.”

“Who knew Theo Raeken was a gentleman?” Liam giggles. “What do you want to tell people if they ask? Stiles is going to be bombarding me with questions.”

Theo shrugs and ponders the thought. “I want to take things slow. But I also don’t want you to be with anyone else.”

“Exclusively taking it slow?” Liam suggests.

“No,” he shakes his head. “If anyone asks, just tell them the truth.”

“We’re dating each other exclusively?”

“Something along those lines, yes,” Theo smiles.

“That’s what some countries refer to as boyfriends, babe,” Liam snuffles. Theo chuckles but it falls quiet quickly. The beta senses the change and tightens his grip on the boy above him. “Hey, I’m just joking. We can take this as slow as you want to. Boyfriends, two people dating, it doesn’t matter to me. Just as long as I have you.” 

“I don’t want to fuck this up,” the alpha confesses. “I’m scared we’re going to go too quickly, and it might scare you off. I just got you; I’m not ready to get rid of you just yet.”

Liam shoves him playfully and rolls his eyes. “Trust me, I don’t think Stiles or Scott is going to let you fuck this up.” Theo shakes his head and nuzzles into Liam’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Speaking of Stiles, will you hand me my phone? I heard it going off earlier and I want to make sure he’s not sending out a search party.”

Theo pushes himself up and reaches over to grab Liam’s phone, handing it over and snuggling back into his warmth. He startles when the beta barks a laugh and turns the phone to face him.

“I guess he’s not sending out a search party then, fucking gremlin,” Theo comments, laughing as he takes the phone and tosses it somewhere on the floor. “More sleep, and then breakfast.” He sighs contently and presses a kiss to Liam’s neck, biting gently. “Boyfriend.”

Liam beams and wraps his arms around Theo's body, nuzzling his face against the boy's hair. "Boyfriend." 

**_9: 12 From Stiles_** : _did you get fucked???!!_

**_9: 13 From Stiles_ ** _: scott, derek, malia, and I all wanna know_

_**9: 27 From Stiles** : wait are you getting fucked right now???????_


End file.
